disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz 1 1/2 (Therru Version)
The cast from the first and second Oz stories are present in this; With the exception of Valtor and his army. Broode and Icy and their henchmen will make non-speaking cameo appearances only, and the new Kansas allies, Ashitaka, Asbel, Crash's group, Tiny, and Dingodile will make cameo appearances in this. New cast Yoshi's bullying rival-turned friend: Croco (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) The rival's goons: Boshi (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) and Popple (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Yoshi's uncle: Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) Musical numbers 1 Rhyme and Reason Reign Once More (From "The Phantom Tollbooth") (Performed in Popple's CD player as he, Croco, and Boshi were working on cleaning Elder Yoshi's diner up to Elder Yoshi and Ernesto talking about Yoshi's future) 2 The World Es Mi Familia (From "Coco") (Performed by Yoshi and Elder Yoshi when they bond during a lesson on how to run a restaurant) 3 Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by the newly-made Colored Yoshis after Yoshi saves them from nearly getting crushed by a tree) 4 Don't Make Me Laugh (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by Ernesto when he forced Croco and his friends to keep his conning advice to Yoshi and his new friends a secret from Elder Yoshi) 5 Remember Me Lullaby Version (From "Coco") (Performed by Pink Yoshi when she confessed her past to the Colored Yoshis about her mom back when she was alive) 6 Un Poco Loco (From "Coco") (Performed by the Colored Yoshis when they perform in Emerald City to entertain the people to promote El Taco Yoshi, much to Elder Yoshi's group's happiness (Takes place after Noibat, Scamp, Angel, and the Kansas children return home)) 7 La Llorona (From "Coco") (Performed by Rika and Ernesto when Rika distracts him for Elder Yoshi's group to reveal the truth about Ernesto to Yoshi with Therru's Oz group's, old and new friends (With the exception of Asbel, Ashitaka, Crash's group, Tiny, and Dingodile), help) 8 Proud Corazon (From "Coco") (Performed by the Colored Yoshis when El Taco Yoshi officially opens, especially when Noibat, Scamp, Angel, and the Kansas children, as well as the Kansas group, except Nausicaä, Teto, Pazu, Sheeta, Baron, and Sora's group, visited) 9 Remember Me End Credits Version (From "Coco") (Performed by Natalia Lafourcade and Miguel at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Yoshi's Story Begins Chapter 2: Elder Yoshi Teaches Yoshi About Running a Restaurant/Yoshi and Croco's Fist Fight Chapter 3: Yoshi Goes to Earn Money/Yoshi Saves his New Friends Chapter 4: Ernesto's Conning Advice/The Spear Selling Con Chapter 5: Aftermath of Meeting Therru's Group and the Kalidah Encounter/Elder Yoshi and Croco's Group Goes to Find Yoshi Chapter 6: After Noibat, Scamp, Angel, and the Kansas Children's Departure/Ernesto Cons Yoshi Chapter 7: Elder Yoshi and Croco's Group Reveal the Truth to Yoshi/Ernesto's Truth Exposure and Accidental Death Chapter 8: El Taco Yoshi Officially Opens/Ending For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Therru Version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Therru Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies